


Justin's Hair [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Charity Auctions, Community: fandom_aid, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Gen, Hair, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span><a href="http://sunshineandrage.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sunshineandrage.livejournal.com/"><b>sunshineandrage</b></a></span> requested I make a vid about Justin's hair.... There's not much to say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin's Hair [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineandrage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunshineandrage).



> Made for [](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_aid**](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/).

**Song** : Hair from the musical Hair  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Justin%27s%20Hair.wmv) (17.6MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length **: 1:29****


End file.
